destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tosuke Lightheart
TOSUKE LIGHTHEART Race :Human/Promeathan Birthday :April 16,Age:18 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 181 cm •Weight :41 kg (114lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (125 lbs.) •Blood Type :kensai •Professional Status :single •Home town :Sector 10 First Appearance : {Deep} ep 1 ''' '''Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• The silent killer Groups: V - Corp Tosuke Lightheart is a Kyju a race that resides in the nexus. He is from the nexus but moved to the human wold has a baby and live in Sector 10. Sector 10 is located outside of Britannia where the unforunate lives. Many fiends,robbers and gang lords roam the sector harassing the locals. Tosuke is loved around his village for taking out gangs,serial killers and slaying fiends with his little brother. PERSONALITY Tosuke is calm,quite and sometimes cocky person. He barely smiles he only smirks. He smirks when his people of his sector are safe. Tosuke is also a determined and focus individual because of the harsh reality of living in a poor sector filled with murder. Tosuke gets cocky when he's fighting a battle that he knows he's going to win or a easy pay day by his job being a bounty hunter killing fiends for money. He is reluctant when it comes to authority, Tosuke likes to be his own boss instead of recieving orders. CHILDHOOD/ORGINS Tosuke's father was the captain of the Promeathan knights in the Nexus, He was a great loyal knight as well a captain. One perticular day Tosuke father was attending a captains meeting about the other races that resides in the Nexus as well the kyju gems. Tosuke's father was worried that the gems could fall into the wrongs because they're many powerful gems and there are some beings that wants the gems. The superior told the captains to stay calm and stay at their assigned posts. He tosuke's father recognized that the superior was being unusual by cutting the meeting short and not being extra cautious. Later on the night he snuck in his Superior's quatars to find information, he found a blueprint of a ritrual involving the gems to take over the Nexus. Tosuke father disagree with this plan he took two powerful gems and tried to flew to the human world but The Superior took his wife and child threated to kill them. Tosuke's mother used her gem to teleport her husband and child to the human world. They settled in Sector 10 while learning human ways, while growing up Tosuke's father tought him the meaning of life by helping others. Tosuke helped out his neighbors doing chores for them and helping his step mom, a woman that tosuke's father met and fell in love with in the human world. She had birth his second son Hiei, they was a happy family but the one day groups of men dressed in v corps uniforms was sweeping through the sector an found their village and terrorizing it. Tosuke's father start fighting back and then the v corps men transformed into fiends killing everybody in sight Tosuke's father transformed using the power of his gem to kill the fiends. His step mother took them in the hunt to hide but a fiend smelled them and came in the hunt destroying it. Tosuke seen a red gem fell out of his father's gem box he ran and grab it. The gem respond to him and its energy killed the fiend but it was too late she was killed by the fiend. Tosuke walked out of the hunt and see dead bodies everywhere from human to fiend, Tosuke look for his father but couldn't find him so Tosuke took his little brother and supplies with his father's gem box and tried to survive it was hard for them until one day in the ruin city surrouned by thugs. Threat to eat them and take they're supplies until a man in blue step in and killed the thugs and telling Tosuke don't worry I'll protect you and your little brother.